Kutukan?
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Hazama menepati janjinya untuk mengutuk Karma. Dan sekarang Nagisa yang kerepotan karena sahabat memang harusnya menderita bersama. Set after Episode 18 of Season 2.
**Kutukan...?**
 _13 Mei 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Saat dijalani, hari-hari pelatihan fisik untuk misi antariksa sepertinya terasa sangat lambat. Minggu itu, terutama. Karena tidak baik melakukan penempaan fisik dengan intensitas tinggi setiap hari, Karasuma-sensei memberikan mereka hari bebas.

"Bukan berarti kalian bebas keluar kawasan sekolah. Meskipun pelajaran kalian sudah selesai semester ini, jam sekolah masih berlaku. Silakan menghabiskan waktu tenang di area sekolah." Kata Karasuma-sensei, disambut oleh sorak-sorai anak-anak kelas E.

"Ayo buat _slime_! Lalu kita buat _skit_ film alien!"

"Nakamura, video baru YouTuber favorit kita sudah _uploaded_!"

"Siapa yang mau makan di depan kelas, yuk?"

Nagisa yang belum memutuskan mau melakukan apa dengan waktu luangnya, menoleh pada Sugino, tapi melihat kawannya ternyata dengan wajah girang mengikuti kelompok Hara makan di depan kelas, ia mengurungkan niatnya, tersenyum. Lalu, teringat sesuatu.

"Hazama-kun," Nagisa mendekati kursi deret daerah belakang. Terasaka dan lainnya memandangnya sejenak sebelum kembali membahas seru hasil balapan F1 malam sebelumnya. Hazama menatapnya. "Terima kasih, aku sudah selesai membacanya. Ceritanya menegangkan sekali..."

"Oh, aku juga sudah selesai membaca yang kau pinjamkan...Bisa kau berikan ini juga atau letakkan di mejanya Nakamura?" Hazama menyodorkan dua buku, satu milik Nagisa, sebagai ganti novel The Count of Monte Cristo miliknya.

"Ho~ Sejak kapan kalian tukar-tukar buku?" mereka menoleh melihat si deret terbelakang yang serampangan seperti biasa, kaki di atas meja, Karma namanya.

"Kanzaki-san, Fuwa-san, Nakamura-san, aku, dan Hazama-kun memang semacam anggota tukar buku karena Koro-sensei meminjami kami banyak buku menarik untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris," Nagisa menjelaskan.

"Hm...Aku baru tahu ada yang seperti itu. Oh, jangan-jangan...Nagisa, itu klub khusus gadis-gadis...Kau pasti sudah salah masuk..." si setan merah itu terkekeh.

"Eeeh...Yah, kalau begitu, Karma tidak mau ikut? Hm, tapi sudah mau kelulusan sih ya..."

Hazama memasukkan buku yang dikembalikan Nagisa ke kolong bangkunya. "Aku rasa klub buku seperti ini bisa terus berjalan. Ini kan bukan klub buku sekolah. Tapi tergantung juga kita akan sekolah di mana...Akan merepotkan kalau harus jauh-jauh berkumpul untuk bertukar buku."

"Oho~ Kegelapan Kelas E-san tampak sangat aktif memikirkan aktivitas sosial di lingkungan kutu bukunya, ya?" Karma meledek seperti biasa, tapi Hazama terdiam. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Karma, itu agak tidak sopan..."

"Aku jadi teringat, memang banyak yang aku tidak tahu, alasan kenapa beberapa anak masuk kelas E, tapi, Hazama-kun, kau pendiam dan tidak bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh ke tempat ini? Sesuatu yang skandal besar?"

Mendadak senyum kegelapan terbuka dan Karma senyap.

"Aku jadi ingat..." ujar Hazama suram. "...Aku sudah janji akan mengutukmu, bukan, Karma?"

Nagisa menelan ludah dan melirik Karma yang ekspresinya lenyap.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau belajar kenapa Fuwa menamaiku Kegelapan Kelas E."

Nagisa dalam hati mendoakan agar sahabatnya selamat dunia-akhirat.

~.X.~

Keesokan harinya, pelajaran untuk ujian masuk dan latihan fisik untuk misi antariksa berlanjut. Nagisa sedikit cemas, jadi ia datang cukup pagi untuk mengawasi sahabatnya. Tapi seperti biasa, Karma datang sesuka hati, mepet jam masuk pelajaran pertama, tampak senormal biasanya.

Nagisa memperhatikan Hazama. Juga tampak senormal biasanya. Tapi ini aneh.

Karma tidak meledek Hazama. Biasanya Karma sangat hobi meledek orang yang cuma bisa bicara dan tidak ada aksi. Harusnya saat masuk kelas ia meledek Hazama keras-keras soal ancaman tempo hari, tapi tidak, Karma duduk diam saja, tidak ada yang berbeda dari ekspresinya.

Ada yang salah. Apa yang terjadi?

Koro Sensei datang, dan setelah memberikan salam, seperti biasa, absen dimulai.

"Akabane, Karma."

Karma tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat tangan. Tidak ada yang aneh, absen berjalan sampai nomor urut Itona, yang terakhir. Mereka memulai dengan _drill_ latihan soal lima menit. Setelah itu, saat Koro Sensei selesai mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka, Okajima berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Oi, Karma, ini hutangku untuk jus kaleng kemarin, lunas ya?" si plontos itu melemparkan koin lima ratus yen dari bangkunya, dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Karma di belakang kelas.

"Ou~ _I love you too_." Jawab Karma.

"..."

"..."

Tak sehelai daunpun jatuh. Tak seekor burungpun berkicau. Tak sedikitpun angin bertiup. Tak ada kendaraan berdesingan. Tak ada musik. Tak ada rintik hujan. Tak ada suara ombak. Dunia sepi. Dunia tuli. Keluar dari Bumi, bahkan tak satu pun meteor atau bintang meledak. Semesta membisu.

Karma hilang warna. Ia hanyalah paduan putih dengan _lining_ hitam setebal 0.7. Sementara semua rahang jatuh di kelas itu, ia berdiri.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

~.X.~

Koro Sensei yang masih putih pucat berusaha melanjutkan penjelasan dan koreksinya senormal mungkin. Okajima sekarang mendadak kena malaria, ia sudah dievakuasi ke ruang guru untuk dirawat oleh Takebayashi dan Okuda. Mendadak Koro Sensei berhenti bicara dan mengelap kepala bulatnya dengan sapu tangan putih.

"Sensei...merasa...sedikit ter-teror dengan peristiwa mengerikan satu jam lalu."

Kelas yang hening itu makin hening.

"Marilah kita mendoakan jiwa Okajima agar tenang di sisi-Nya."

 _OKAJIMA DIVONIS MATI KAH!?_

~.X.~

Nagisa membeku ketika membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari si setan yang sudah membuat Okajima kena malaria.

 **From: Karma  
Subject: Tutup Mulut Kalau Ingin Selamat**

 **Setelah ini tolong membolos latihan fisik dan temui aku di kolam renang. Tenang saja. Hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan adalah melukaimu**.

Nagisa menelan ludah ketika pesan ke dua masuk.

 **From: Karma  
Subject: Tutup Mulut Kalau Ingin Selamat**

 **Tapi itu masih ada dalam daftar.**

 _Sekadar informasi, kau sudah nyaris membuatku patah tulang dengan tendangan kapak beberapa minggu lalu, apanya hal terakhir!?_

Nagisa yang bijak, tahu bahwa jika ia tidak datang, ia akan menjalani siksa dunia teramat pedih, barangkali lebih pedih dari pada menghadapi kejiwaan labil ibunya di rumah. Jadi ia pun merelakan diri membolos pelatihan fisik untuk misi antariksa dan mendatangi kolam renang.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

 **From: Karma  
Subject: Tutup Mulut Kalau Ingin Selamat**

 **Ada orang lain? Aku di balik semak-semak.**

Nagisa menyipitkan mata menemukan sahabatnya sedang duduk bersila di balik semak-semak, dengan ekspresi _boddhisativa_ , barang kali ingin bertobat atas dosa-dosanya tapi tak tahu caranya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

Ponsel Nagisa bergetar.

 **From: Karma  
Subject: -**

 **Tolong aku.**

"Iya—tidak, kenapa kau harus mengirimiku pesan!?"

TING TONG

 **From: Karma  
Subject: -**

 **Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu!**

"Kalau kau berniat cerita lewat pesan teks, nanti Ritsu tahu loh!"

"..."

Karma bangkit dari duduknya, menggenggam ponselnya. Lalu, menyambar ponsel Nagisa. Nagisa membuka mulut untuk memprotes, lalu ia hanya mampu membisu.

Karena Karma sudah mulai mencangkul dan menggali lubang bagai petani lobak yang diburu musim. Sebelum Nagisa mampu melakukan apapun, setan merah itu sudah mengubur ponsel mereka, dengan sepenuh hati menjejak-jejak gundukan tanah yang telah memendam _gadget_ mereka.

Sejak mereka sudah benar-benar menjadi sahabat, Nagisa sudah tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi berkata jujur pada Karma.

Tapi kali ini jujur saja tidak cukup.

"Kamu..." kerah belakang Karma ditarik.

"Apakan..." Nagisa menyeret Karma saat ia membungkuk dan bersiap mengangkat beban enam puluh kilo itu...

"PONSELKUUUU!?"

BLAMMM!

Karma dibanting ke tanah gaya WWE.

Si merah itu sudah sepucat kertas, tapi dengan lesu bangkit, berbalik, dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Nagisa, matanya yang biasanya berisi jahil itu seperti baru melihat raja hantu marah.

"Aku dikutuk, _I love you too_."

"..."

Nagisa menyambar kerah depan Karma, siap membanting part 2.

" _Jangan membantingku dan dengarkan, I love you too_!"

Mereka harus berlari mendaki gunung melewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah, ke samudera, dan sampai cukup jauh di mana mereka yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengar kecuali Koro Sensei iseng-iseng ingin patroli udara.

Karma menggambar orang gantung diri di tanah.

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun tanpa mengatakan _I love you too, I love you too_."

Nagisa merasa lemas lahir batin, mulai sepucat kertas juga sementara Karma makin beringas dan artistik menghiasi tiang gantung di tanah yang ia gambar dengan jarinya.

"Kapan kau sadar ini?"

"Ah, _I love you too_." Karma mendadak memeluk pohon dengan wajah merana. "Pagi ini saat berjalan ke sekolah aku bertemu Kakek Matsukata, _I love you too_. Beliau menyapaku...lalu..." wajahnya tersembunyi di balik poni merahnya.

"...Lalu beliau kena serangan jantung dan aku tidak bisa menelepon ambulans, _I love you too_."

Nagisa ikut memeluk pohon dengan wajah prihatin.

"Kau segitu malunya?"

"Aku tahu kalau menelepon dengan cara bicara _seperti ini_ akan hanya dikira main-main, _I love you too_. Untungnya ada klinik hewan dekat situ, _I love you too_."

Karma kemudian mulai membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon. Nagisa bisa merasakan getarannya, sementara burung-burung berterbangan dari pohon itu dengan jengkel.

"Okajima sampai kena malaria."

"Bukan hanya ini kutukanku, _I love you too_."

"Eeehh..." Nagisa berhenti memeluk pohon dan memandang Karma.

Karma berhenti membenturkan kepala ke pohon. Ia menatap Nagisa dengan senyap. Lalu, mendekati sahabatnya beberapa langkah.

"Kalau kau orang lain, aku akan membunuhmu, _I love you too_." Ia menarik napas, menguatkan diri, dan mengangkat tangannya. Nagisa menelan ludah. "Aku percaya padamu, Nagisa, _I love you too_."

Lalu mencopot rambutnya.

"..."

"..."

"KAU B—" Nagisa langsung lari ke pohon terdekat dan membantingkan kepalanya sekeras mungkin;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK..."

 _DUAKK_

KAAKK...

 _DUAKK_

KAAKK...KAAKK...

Burung-burung gagak berterbangan mengumpat dalam bahasa burung karena tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, kesal dengan perilaku anak muda jaman sekarang.

Karma memandangi rambut di tangannya yang seperti wig tempelan, wajahnya meratap sendu begitu indah di bawah sinar mentari andai saja kepalanya tidak lebih kinclong dari kepala Koro Sensei.

"Uhm." Biar berdarah-darah, Nagisa kembali mendekati sahabatnya, berdeham. "Jadi...rontok pa-parah...?"

Karma mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum begitu hampa pada Nagisa sampai si biru itu ingin lari ke luar negeri dan memulai hidup baru.

"Bukan, _I love you too_." Diangkatnya rambut merah wig tempel itu. "Ini rambut asliku yang sudah berubah jadi wig karena kutukan, _I love you too_."

Nagisa memaksakan wajah sedatar mungkin dan mendekati pohon di mana ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya, mencari-cari lem. Karma menggeleng, memasang rambutnya.

"Sudah kucoba tadi pagi, _I love you too_. Lepas saat aku mau keramas, _I love you too_."

"Karma," Nagisa mencengkeram bahu sahabatnya yang lebih jenjang itu dengan bibir garis lurus horizontal.

"Kau akan membunuhku kalau aku tertawa—"

"Ya, _I love you too_."

"..."

DASHH

Lalu Nagisa berlari kencang.

" _Maafkan aku, kawan! Aku tak kan mampu menolongmu!_ "

Karma tak terima, berlari tak kalah beringas bagaikan truk monster kalap, meninggalkan kehancuran di belakangnya.

" _Tak'kan kubiarkan kau meninggalkanku seperti ini, sahabat, I love you too!_ "

~.X.~

Sepertinya kejar-kejaran itu sudah lebih parah dari pada latihan fisik untuk misi antariksa mereka. Karma kelelahan dan memeluk pohon sementara Nagisa tepar di tanah.

"Untuk...sekarang..." Nagisa terengah, "...Kita coba..b...bicara...dengan...H...Hazama...hh...k...kun..." ia bangkit dan meremas bahu kawannya, tersenyum menguatkan. "Tenang, aku yang akan bicara padanya."

Lalu, Nagisa meminjamkan Karma buku catatan dan bolpoin miliknya. "Kalau ingin bicara, tulis saja di situ."

Si setan botak gagap itu menggeleng tak percaya dan memeluk erat sahabatnya sampai nyaris remuk jadi butiran debu.

~.X.~

"Hazama? Tumben kau mencarinya," Terasaka mengangkat alis curiga, tapi otaknya terlalu sederhana untuk memikirkan apapun, jadi ia mengangkat bahu. "Ia pulang lebih cepat karena mendapat wangsit dari arwah nenek gayung..."

"Bukan deh," Yoshida menggeleng. "Bukan nenek gayung, kakek jeruk purut."

"Kukira wangsit dari si buta dari gua hantu..." Itona menelengkan kepala.

Nagisa jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

 _ARWAH APAPUN SIAPA YANG PEDULI, GIMANA KITA NYARINYA!?_

Karma menulis di catatan dan menunjukkannya pada Nagisa.

 **Kalau arwah si manis jembatan Ancol aku tahu harus ke mana.**

Nagisa mencengkeram kerah depan Karma.

"KAMU JUGA JANGAN SALAH FOKUS! INI SEMUA DEMI DIRIMU, TAHU! DIRIMUUU!"

Itona memandangi duo merah biru itu pergi dengan sedikit tertarik.

"Nagisa hari ini histeris juga ya."

"Iya, mirip ibunya." Yoshida mengangguk.

~.X.~

Rumah Hazama cukup jauh, mereka harus berganti kereta dua kali. Dan saat sampai, keduanya mengerti kenapa gadis itu tidak bisa memenuhi doa di dalam nama 'Kirara'.

Karena di hari yang cerah itu, di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung bernyanyi, hanya kediaman Hazama yang suram, diteduhi beringin-beringin bersarung kotak-kotak hitam putih, pagarnya berbentuk gapura, di salah satu ujungnya terbakar kemenyan dan sesajen bunga-bunga.

Bahkan, petir menyambar-nyambar atap rumah Hazama seakan dewa petir iseng-iseng singgah di sana untuk minum teh.

Nagisa gemetar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki, lalu berhenti mendekati pagar dan menyeret Karma yang entah kenapa sedang sembunyi di belakang tiang listrik.

"Kau yang punya masalah, kau saja yang pergi!"

Karma menulis;

 **Abang kok tega.**

Ia buru-buru mengganti tulisannya saat Nagisa siap-siap membantingnya gaya pelintir.

 **Bagaimana kalau dia mengutukku lagi!? Misalnya anu-ku lepas...ANU-KU BISA LEPAS, NAGISA. KAU TIDAK PRIHATIN DENGAN KESELAMATAN ANU-KU!?**

"KAU YANG NIAT MEMBEDILKU KE THAILAND ATAU MOROKO, KENAPA AKU HARUS PRIHATIN SOAL ANU-MU!?"

"Nagisa, kenapa kau teriak-teriak pada Karma soal anu?"

Jantung duo itu nyaris copot ketika menyadari si empunya rumah sudah di belakang pagar dengan wajah khasnya yang horor. Hazama kemudian memandang Karma, membuat si merah itu beku sekujur tubuh.

"Kalau rambutmu kau copot padahal akan terasa lebih ringan, loh," ledek Hazama, tersenyum mengejek persis Gakuhou Asano meledek puteranya saat gagal taruhan di semester satu.

"Hazama-kun, jadi benar kau yang mengutuk Karma sampai gagap aneh dan rambutnya jadi wig?"

"Hm," Hazama melipat tangannya, lalu menjulurkan tangan keluar pagar. "Bisa jadi."

 _JELAS-JELAS KAMU_.

Hazama mengeluarkan koin lama dan papan huruf. "Kita bisa tanyakan pada Kokkuri-san siapa pelakunya."

Nagisa memeluk tiang lampu terdekat, sementara Karma menengadah menatap langit dengan merana.

 _Kamu kenapa masih mengelak sampai seperti ini._

"Kalau mau lebih eksotis," kali ini Hazama mengeluarkan semacam orang-orangan sawah mini dengan kepala dari batok kelapa. "Pakai Jelangkung juga bisa."

 _Ini toko barang horor serba ada atau apa!?_

"Baiklah," Hazama menggelar karton di tanah dan memegang erat bagian tegak boneka Jelangkung itu di atas kertas. Karma dan Nagisa tak sampai hati menghentikannya. "Jelangkung, Jelangkung, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar...Siapakah yang paling cantik di antara murid kelas E?"

Nagisa menelan ludah, tegang melihat tangan Hazama gemetar kuat menahan kekuatan mistik yang menggerakkan boneka itu. Karma menggeretakkan giginya, matanya lebar dengan antisipasi.

Dan tertulis lah di karton...

 **Sugaya**

"Pelakunya Sugaya, bukan aku."

"PERTANYAANMU APA!?" Nagisa membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat, lalu kembali memegangi jeruji pagar Hazama. Karma sementara itu terlalu syok akan _punchline_ tak terduga, ia kembali menjadi manusia dua dimensi dengan line setebal 0.7.

"Baiklah, kita coba lagi..." Hazama menghela napas, merasa dibuat repot oleh kedua orang di depan rumahnya itu dan memegangi lagi boneka jelangkungnya. "Jelangkung, Jelangkung, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar...Siapakah yang telah mengutuk Karma Akabane?"

Kali ini terjadi getaran begitu kuat sampai Hazama gemetar keras sekujur tubuh. Nagisa menelan ludah, menggenggam jeruji pagar sampai ikut gemetar, dan Karma melotot dengan antisipasi...

 **Hazama**

"Pelakunya aku!?"

 _Jangan sok kaget!_

"Ah, Karma, kau pasti punya musuh bernama Hazama."

 _YA KAMU._

"Ayolah, Hazama-kun...Baiklah, kita anggap kau bukan pelakunya...tapi dengan kesaktianmu, pasti kau bisa mematahkan kutukan Karma, bukan?" Nagisa berkata dengan wajah memelas.

Hazama memandangi teman tukar bukunya itu dengan menilai, melipat tangannya, dan wajahnya mengernyit tidak senang.

"Nagisa, kenapa kau harus sejauh ini membela setan mengerikan yang sudah membuatmu babak belur ini?" tanya Hazama, melempar lirikan dingin pada Karma yang balas menatapnya sengit.

"Karena dia sahabatku, apa lagi?" Nagisa tertawa gugup. Ini hanya membuat Hazama menautkan alis, tidak puas dengan jawaban si biru.

"Kalau karena persahabatan, berarti kau tidak mau Karma menderita sendirian, kan? Nagisa, aku kutuk saja kau persis Karma agar kalian bisa sengsara bersama."

"Kenapa aku juga harus dikutuk!?" Nagisa memprotes tidak paham. Ia mendengar Karma menghela napas pasrah, dan melihat Hazama memalingkan wajah dengan keras kepala. Ia menghela napas.

"Daripada kami berdua menderita, mending salah satu saja! Kalau begitu, pindahkan saja kutukannya padaku."

Mendengar ini, Karma secara refleks memanggil namanya dengan melarang; "Nagisa, _I love you too!_ "

DUAKK

"Kamu kutolong malah girang begitu!?" Nagisa dengan wajah merah padam menyikut sahabatnya sampai termehek. Karma dengan beringas menulis di catatannya.

 **AKU KAN SEDANG LATAH, INGAT!?**

Lalu, Karma melotot pada Hazama dan menulis lagi;

 **Sudah, biarkan saja aku begini daripada Nagisa mengambil kutukanku.** **Itu kan, maumu?**

Hazama harus menyembunyikan senyum nistanya dengan memunggungi duo bego itu, menahan tawa gahar antagonis yang dapat asupan berjibun. Ia berdeham.

"Baiklah...karena aku tidak mau kalian lama-lama di sini...peliharaanku Genderuwo-kun doyan tamu tak diundang...Aku akan mencabut kutukan dari Karma." Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Nagisa.

"Ah, syukurlah!"

"Tapi ada satu syarat..." wajah Hazama mendadak suram, dan baik Karma maupun Nagisa langsung hilang warna. Dengan wajah sendu, si keriting itu menjulurkan tangannya keluar pagar. Nagisa gemetar horror.

"Totalnya lima ribu yen."

Semua wasabi, semua mayones, semua buku catatan lah, bolpoin, dompet, apapun di kantong Karma langsung erosi bergelimpangan ke aspal oleh syok tak terhingga.

~.X.~

Hazama mengatakan, bahwa kutukannya akan hilang di pagi hari. Karma bangun dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak, pelan-pelan meraba rambutnya dan berusaha menjambaknya lepas dengan mata terpejam.

Ia merasa sakit, dan ia bersyukur karenanya. Rambutnya sudah bukan wig lagi, sudah menyatu dengan kulit kepala. Sekarang, apakah dia masih latah? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu...Mungkin berbicara dengan orang lain akan membantu. Ia pun menyambar ponselnya yang sekarang bau tanah karena terpendam di gunung selama enam jam.

Karma tersenyum ketika yang ditelepon mengangkat dalam dua nada sambung.

" _Karma? Bagaimana? Kau masih botak? Masih latah?_ "

"Hehe~ sepertinya tidak! Aku sewaras anak-anak di iklan posyandu!"

" _Oh, syukurlah...kalau kita harus ke rumah Hazama-kun lagi sepertinya jantungku tak sanggup._ "

Karma tertawa, lalu saat ia mengeluarkan seragamnya dari lemari, ia mengingat perkataan Nagisa kemarin.

"Ne, Nagisa. Kau serius waktu bilang akan mengambil kutukanku?"

" _Hm? Tentu saja_." Karma menarik napas tajam, perutnya mendadak jumpalitan mendengar betapa jujurnya Nagisa menjawab. " _Kalau aku bisa mencopot rambutku di sekolah, pasti aku tambah ganteng. Waktu pulang tinggal pasang."_

"Ehh...Nagisa, kalau kau botak, kau bukan tambah ganteng, kau akan jadi bayi."

" _Eeeeeeh!? Kenapa hidup sungguh tak adil..."_

"Lalu kau akan latah mengatakan _I love you too_ saat bicara apapun."

" _Paling tidak kalau aku yang bilang tidak akan ada yang sakit jantung atau malaria. Omong-omong, Matsukata-san dan Okajima sekarang rawat inap, nanti sepulang sekolah kita jenguk ya._ "

"Oke..." Karma melepas piyama garis-garisnya, meski pikirannya sedang membayangkan Nagisa yang terus-terusan berkata ' _I love you too_ ' pada Koro Sensei, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, Kayano, Sugino...

 _Itu sih, bisa-bisa semuanya terbang ke surga moe._

" _Ah, gawat, rambutku masih berantakan. Aku tutup dulu, Karma. Nanti lagi!_ "

"Oke~ _I love you too_."

Bip bip bip bip...

Nagisa menatap hampa ponselnya yang baru memutuskan sambungan. Lalu ia mulai gemetar, lalu ia seperti gunung vulkanik yang mau erupsi, berharap kepada yang maha esa ia salah dengar, Karma mengerjainya, atau ternyata kutukan Hazama masih berjalan...

Karma, sementara itu mengerang tidak percaya, melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan menempel ke tembok dalam usahanya memeluk tembok dan hanya berubah menjadi tokek.

 _Sial. Keceplosan._

* * *

 **Yei! Yei episode 18! Meski aku nggak bisa move on dari episode 17 karena Kirara sudah bersumpah mau mengutuk Karma...dan lahirlah fanfic aneh ini.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
